


I Put a Spell On You

by DreamDrop



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Damen's big cock, Dates, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, drunk truth or dare, just a lot of smutty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDrop/pseuds/DreamDrop
Summary: This work originated from two tumblr prompts I got."They were drunk. That was the only excuse Damen had. He knew it was a shitty excuse and that he would absolutely regret what was happening now by tomorrow morning. But right now he couldn’t bring himself to care. "
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), former Damen/Jokaste
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	I Put a Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers,  
> Here is the whole one shot to the two prompts: 27. Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap. & 45\. Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed.  
> Have fun ❤️

**Present**

They were drunk. That was the only excuse Damen had. He knew it was a shitty excuse and that he would absolutely regret what was happening now by tomorrow morning. But right now he couldn’t bring himself to care.

-

**Half a day earlier**

“Damen!” Auguste yelled through the house he inhabited with Nikandros and Damen. The three of them living together since college in this great ass manor of Damen’s family.

First, it was to provide Damen with support after his father died and left the family company as well as the family estates to his two sons. Kastor had to move to Ios to take over as CEO while Damen decided to stay at Marlas to finish his education.

Auguste and Nikandros had been his support system in the following months. After that, he couldn't imagine them ever moving out and they seemed content. All of them had their own wings and if they needed space, they could easily go a day without seeing each other.

“What?” He was lounging before the TV in their gaming room, as Auguste had dubbed it, and didn’t intend to get up just because his friend wasn’t able to move his own ass.

“We’re hosting a party tonight. Get up, get up, get up! You lazy sod.” Auguste grinned from ear to ear and Damen sighed. “Seriously? Why?” He had looked forward to an evening before the TV with no other things to worry about. But Auguste looked very determined and if Auguste looked determined, there was no stopping him.

“Do we need a reason? You’re depressed because of Jokaste, Nik is depressed because of Jord and I’m not doing this any longer. Three perfectly acceptable reasons for a party. So, help me.”

Damen knew he had no choice, but to do as Auguste asked. Although he wanted to correct him. He was not _that_ depressed because of Jokaste. To be honest, it was almost e relief to finally get closure. Their relationship hadn't been what it used to be for a long time now.

They didn't want the same things in life. They didn't even break up with any bad blood between them. It was rather amicably. Jokaste one evening declared that they should just stay friends, because everything else would make both of them unhappy and Damen agreed. They went for drinks after that until they were both sloshed and then Jokaste had grinned at him and went home with the next guy.

He had laughed, because yeah, maybe he deserved that and if that was the revenge of her choice, he would let her have it without spoiling her fun. It could have been much _much_ worse.

-

**Present**

Laurent’s weight in his lap was perfect. He was heavier than Jokaste, but he felt also so much more real than she ever felt. His arms were wrapped around Damen’s neck, one hand buried in his curls while he tilted his head for the best angle.

-

**Two hours earlier**

The music was loud in the living room and Damen needed a break. He headed towards the kitchen but was intercepted by multiple of their friends on his way there.

“Damen. Do you know who’s here tonight?” Pallas and Lazar stopped him next and he only lifted one eyebrow. “I do not. Who, pray tell, would be here then?”

“Laurent.” Lazar grinned, especially when Damen froze. He couldn’t keep his reaction to himself. Because _Laurent_ was here. In his house.

“He is?” He knew he sounded breathless. He couldn't help it.

“Yes. And he’s just as single as he was half a year ago. Now that you’re single too, maybe you should act on it?” Lazar observed him closely. His smirk predatory. Damen gulped air down into his lungs. He had a hard time wrapping his head around all the possibilities that were suddenly open to him.

Laurent was here, Auguste's little brother, the most gorgeous human being Damen had ever laid eyes on, the man who brought him to tears of laughter with one chosen acid comment and a well-timed smirk, his living masturbation fantasy. He had to close his eyes for a second. He pinned after Laurent since the man had moved back to Marlas and since he wasn't a taken man anymore, as of two weeks ago, he hadn't seen him anymore in person. They had a stable friendship now, but Laurent had to travel for work and had just returned yesterday.

Damn, he wanted Laurent so much it almost hurt. And not just for one night. He wanted Laurent in his bed and in his life as a constant presence.

It was completely idiotic, but Damen had a major crush on the blond man and he knew it. It was one of the reasons he was happy enough that Jokaste broke up with him. Otherwise, he would have had to break up with her, because there was no way he could stay away from Laurent. Not now, not ever. The man had a pull on him, it drove him crazy that he couldn't touch him.

"Where is he now?"

Pallas laughed. "I think he's arguing with Nicaise on the balcony?"

Damen nodded, first he needed a drink and then he would hunt the blond down.

-

**Half a year earlier**

Damen hadn’t seen Laurent for a long time. Auguste’s younger brother had completed his PhD also abroad and had then continued to work abroad for three years before coming back to Marlas.

But now he was back and sat in their dining room, chatting with them over a shared meal. Damen was enchanted. Laurent was gorgeous, but he was also quick witted, funny and empathetic. He was everything Damen hadn’t known he wanted and now he just sat there at their table. Laughing at something Auguste had told him.

Damen was aware of the irritated look Jokaste threw his way, but he couldn’t care less. He was too focused on not missing a single micro expression on Laurent’s face.

His eyes sparkled when he laughed, and he used his hands to talk. The movements were elegant, and Damen couldn't look away from his long fingers and slender wrists.

Laurent wore a button-down shirt; however, he had rolled up the sleeves and whenever his sleeve rode up an inch, Damen could see the beginning of a tattoo on his underarm. He wanted to drag him over the table, push the sleeve up higher and place his lips to the ink. Damn him, he just _had_ to have a tattoo.

He felt sweat break out on his brow. He knew he was staring. This was not good.

Jokaste snorted beside him and kicked him under the table. "Please Damianos, I know he looks hot, but could you get your act together?" she hissed. He jolted and turned towards her. One pale golden eyebrow had risen on her forehead. Damen couldn't stop comparing her hair color to Laurent's. Hers was a bit darker. Just a shade or two. So was her complexion.

"Sorry."

She sighed. "I know your type and Auguste's little brother ticks all the boxes. I mean, I certainly see the appeal. He is hot, but while I don't tend to be the controlling, annoying girlfriend, it's still rather disconcerting seeing you salivate over another person while I'm sitting right next to you. Get over it."

She was right and he knew it. He tried to focus on his plate. He carefully avoided looking at Laurent for longer than a second or two. Otherwise, his gaze would be caught again. But it was not about appearances. He was sure of that. Because during their evening meal, Laurent had proven to be a fascinating person. He talked about other people with an analytical accuracy that made Damen's heart speed up and, at the same time, was so empathetic towards their problems, that Damen's heart stumbled every other beat. He cared and although he could act on rational points alone, he didn't forget that there were people behind the names.

Damen was sure that this softer side, was only shown to him because he was one of Auguste's best friends and he was sure that later in the evening, when Jokaste, Nikandros and he would take their leave, Laurent would open up even further.

-

**Present**

Everything around them slowed to a stop. The pounding music faded into the background. Laurent’s knees pressed against his hips, his blue eyes were electrifying and when they flickered to Damen’s mouth, he groaned and tightened his holds on the lean hips.

-

**One hour earlier**

“Damen, come on, we need another person to play!” Lazar’s voice was much too pleased, and Damen knew, this was a sign to go running for the hills. He risked a glance against his better judgement and saw Lazar, Kashel, Vannes, Nicaise, Aimeric, Nikandros and Laurent sitting in a circle. There was one gap between Kashel and Nicaise. He walked towards them before his brain caught up with him. He had been looking for Laurent for an eternity. At least, that's what it felt like. He just wanted to spend some time with the man. Was this asked for too much? They had befriended each other rather fast and realized that they were very compatible in a lot of things. They had complimentary senses of humor, they had many shared interests and their tempers suited each other. A lot of evenings they had spent talking until late in the night over one topic or the other.

Damen loved the easy conversations with Laurent, and he hoped to be able to drag him away later for one of said conversations.

When he sat down, Nicaise elbowed him, hard.

“You idiot! You should have run when you still could.”

Damen grinned and hugged him. “Och, Nicaise, are you worried about me.” He almost swallowed the younger man up in his arms. Nicaise was the smallest in their group of friends and Damen was the largest of them. Maybe that was the reason he felt a bit protective over Nicaise.

The elbow to his ribs punched the air out of him this time. “Get off of me you brute.” He was a spitfire and Damen rubbed his ribs with a grimace. "Let me share my love with you Nicaise."

"Share your love with someone else, savage. I don't need it!" Nicaise looked at him in disgust, as if Damen had personally insulted him. Damen sighed, "I know you don't mean it. Don't worry. I'll still hug you whenever I see you. Even if you bruise my ribs. I won't stop cuddling you."

Nicaise stared at him, his mouth agape, then he turned away. His face clearly flushing. "Do whatever you want. I can't stop you anyway." This was the clearest admission Damen would ever get out of him and he suppressed a fond smile. Nicaise would most likely kill him, if he dared laugh now.

Lazar laughed and spun the bottle. “Kashel, dearest. Truth or Dare?”

-

**Present**

Laurent pulled at his hair and tilted his head back even further. Damen could only stare helplessly into his eyes.

The blonde’s gaze flickered to his mouth again, only for a split second and then his breath puffed against Damen’s lips. He smelled like whiskey and something so inherently Laurent, that Damen almost lost his mind. His grip turned white knuckled around Laurent’s hips. He would have bruises tomorrow for sure, considering how pale his skin was.

-

**Two months earlier**

“Laurent!” Damen stood and waved the blond man down. He sat in their favorite bar Laurent had just arrived. Still in the suit he wore to work. He looked delicious, but Damen had a lot of practice of ignoring that fact. Laurent always looked delicious and Damen wasn't stupid enough to risk their friendship only because he found him attractive. Also, Jokaste would have his head if he ever cheated on her. And, Damen was no cheater. He would never hurt another person like that. Even if Jokaste had made it pretty clear that she didn't care. It wouldn't be fair to her and he was determined to break up with her before he would ever try something with Laurent.

Part of the reason was clearly because Laurent deserved better than being someone's affair. He deserved 100 percent attention and not some partial, temporary interest because Laurent was brilliant, one of the best men Damen knew and he would never let him settle down for less than he deserved. Even if it wasn't with Damen.

The blond wove his way through the bar. He looked truly breathtaking and many gazes followed him when he made his way over to Damen. He slid in the chair across from him and smiled. “What did you order?”

“The same as always.” He knew what Laurent wanted they went out for drinks regularly, almost as often as they went for lunch.

“Where’s Jokaste?” Laurent’s gaze flickered to the empty spot beside Damen and he could only shrug.

“She wasn’t up for drinks today. But Auguste und Nik will join us later. I think Pallas mumbled something about coming too.” Damen knew Laurent liked Pallas a lot, so he wasn't surprised when the other man's eyes lighted up. "Really?"

"Yes. He's off work tomorrow and he said a bit of company would do him good." Damen laughed at Laurent's obvious delight.

Laurent nodded and leaned in. “Then you have to hurry, tell me everything exciting before they arrive and shout so loudly, I can’t even hear my own voice anymore.”

Damen laughed and leaned in too. Laurent smelled like sandalwood. He had asked. Or better, he had just blurted out that he thought Laurent smelled very good and the blond had taken pity upon him and informed him that the scent was sandalwood.

Damen still felt the warmth creep up his neck when he thought about said evening. But fortunately, Laurent hadn't reacted badly to his slip in self-control and they had continued to pursue their friendship without a hitch.

-

**Present**

Damen felt the blood rush south just by the prolonged proximity and the weight of Laurent in his lap and his hand in his hair.

Laurent leaned in closer. “Tell me you don’t want it and I’ll stop.” He sounded very in control, not as if he was dead drunk, which he was, definitively. Damen knew what Laurent drank normally and he had seen what he had been drinking during the gamer and he had to be completely sloshed.

“I can’t.”

-

**Ten minutes earlier**

“Laurent! Oh, this will be good,” Aimeric rubbed his hands together as if he was an evil mastermind. “Truth or dare?”

Laurent sighed and pinched the root of his nose. “Why me?” It was almost inaudible, but Damen was very attentive to every move Laurent had made during the game.

"You know too many very embarrassing instances of my life, Aimeric. I can't risk you asking one of _these_ questions." Laurent stared at his childhood friend and Aimeric smiled. It was all teeth. "I assure you I'd absolutely ask one of _these_ questions."

“Dare.” Laurent's answer was so fast out of his mouth, it sounded a bit like gunfire.

Aimeric looked very pleased. “I want you to climb in Damen’s lap and seduce him until he kisses you.”

Nikandros laughed. “Gods, this will be easy.”

Damen couldn’t even appreciate Nik’s good humor because his brain had stopped working somewhere around the words ‘climb in Damen’s lap’ and ‘until he kisses you’.

Laurent stood and Damen felt the whimper rise in his throat.

Lazar smirked, it was dirty and very pleased while Vannes watched on, as if the only thing missing now was her popcorn.

Their whole group seemed to be very on board with this turn of events. Damen's brain had still not caught up with what was going to happen. Not even when Laurent stood directly before him and looked down to meet his eyes, before slowly placing one knee beside Damen's thigh.

-

**Two weeks ago**

"I heard you broke up with Jokaste?" Laurent's voice over the phone was soft and Damen pictured him sitting on the couch of his hotel room, already wearing pajamas and looking soft and warm.

"She broke up with me." Damen had to close his eyes and focus on his steady breathing. It would not do to have an erection now that they were talking about his _break-up_.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was long coming. I couldn't have made her happy. It's better like this."

Laurent snorted on the other end of the line. "I don't agree with you that you couldn't have made her happy, but well, her loss."

Damen smiled and decided to take a risk. In the end it was still easier saying it now than saying it when Laurent could look at him with all the force of this blue gaze.

"Well, I wasn't invested enough in our relationship for a long time now and in the last months- My interest turned towards someone else and she knew it."

Laurent was silent for a moment, as if he had to think about what he wanted to say next. "And why is that?"

Damen rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow to stop from giggling. _That_ would be rather inappropriate.

"I realized that I need a bit more warmth in a relationship, if I truly want to be happy. And she wasn't the one to give it to me and then I met this man, and he seems to understand me without me having to say something. Anything at all. It gives me the feeling of coming home."

He could hear Laurent's exhale. "Then are you intending to pursue him?"

"Maybe. You, as wise and just advisor for all lost souls, what would you advise me to do?"

Laurent chuckled. "I like the part about the lost souls." Then he was silent for a few seconds. "But to answer your question. I think this man, whoever it is, would be very lucky."

Damen sighed in relief. "That's good, oh wise one. I'll take your words to heart."

Now Laurent laughed. "You're such a dork. I'm hanging up now. Try to avoid wallowing in your misery. Self-pity is not a good look on you."

"How would you know that? You never saw me pity myself, did you?"

"No. But I can imagine a hundred looks on you that would look better. So, I decided that self-pity just isn't for you. Good night, Damen." Laurent hung up and Damen buried his whole face in his pillow and screamed. Gods, he wanted this man.

-

**Present**

Laurent trailed one hand over Damen’s jaw. He smirked and licked his lips. Damen felt the breath catch in his throat.

“Good. Now then, kiss me, Damen.”

It was as if he had only waited for permission. He surged up and pressed his lips against Laurent’s. They were just as soft as he had always imagined, and he tasted even better than Damen would have assumed. He kissed and kissed him, until both of them were out of breath.

When Laurent made to pull back, Damen pulled him back in with one hand in his neck. The blond man gasped against his lips, scooted closer in Damen’s lap, rubbing their crotches together and Damen used the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth.

“Hot damn. Aimeric, you deserve a fucking prize.” Lazar, an absent part of Damen’s brain registered.

“I told you this would be too easy for him to achieve.” Nikandros sounded a bit disappointed.

Nicaise pocked Damen in the ribs with one very sharp fingernail. “Could you please fucking stop? I’m going to be sick all over you if you continue.”

Laurent pulled back again with a gasp and they stared at each other. Damen debated if he could get away with standing and carrying Laurent off to his bedroom.

His thoughts had to be very obvious, because Laurent smirked again. “I’m not that easy, not even for you, Damianos. Men who want me have to wine and dine me first.”

He disentangled his long legs and stood. Damen could only watch him go in a complete daze.

-

After the kiss, Damen knew he couldn't wait any longer.

They played another round, where Laurent asked Nicaise who out of all of them he liked best and Nicaise flushed scarlet red and cursed him out before admitting that it was Nikandros.

Which then led to Nikandros gaping at him and Nicaise declaring that they were all assholes, the game stupid and he would need a drink before he stomped off. Laurent looked very pleased and Aimeric sighed. "Do you have to provoke him every single time?"

Vannes laughed and clapped him on the back. "Come on, Aimeric. Don't pretend you wouldn't have done the exact same thing. It's good that it's out in the open. Now our earnest Akielon can decide on his next course of action. He can have his crisis over their age gap in peace while Nicaise boils with anger and as soon as both of them calm down, they can talk."

Laurent smirked and stood. "I like your thinking, Vannes." With these words, he made his way across the room.

Damen scrambled to follow him, ignoring Lazar's and Vannes' taunts, because they were really not important at all.

He wrapped his hand around Laurent's wrist to stop him. "Follow me, we need to talk."

Laurent grinned up to him. "If 'talk' is used as a synonym for 'having sex' then heed my words, Damen. I was completely serious when I told you that I wouldn't just sleep with you without a date."

This elicited a groan out of Damen just the image of Laurent in is bed was enough. He wanted him badly. But he wouldn't rush things. Not now, because he wanted more from Laurent than just a night of passionate sex.

"It isn't." He dragged him towards the second west wing of the house where his rooms were. Laurent followed with a curious glance around. He had never been here before Damen was aware of that.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Laurent asked as soon as Damen stopped walking. They were in his study, the room filled with books and records and Laurent was clearly intrigued by what he could see from the shelves.

"I wanted to ask you out on a date. Would you get dinner with me tomorrow?"

Laurent smiled. It was soft and warm, and Damen felt the tingles it evoked in his fingertips. "I would like that." Then he stepped closer and reached up to trail a fingertip over Damen's jaw. The touch was electrifying and exhilarating, and Damen wanted to haul him against his chest and kiss him until they both wouldn't know their names anymore.

-

**Two weeks later**

They stumbled through the dark. Damen didn't care, he only felt Laurent's lips on his own, his silky hair in his fist and his moving back under the palm of his hand.

Then he stubbed his toe. "Fuck- Ouch, damn."

Laurent laughed, the sound still as enchanting as the first time Damen heard him, and dragged his lips back to his mouth.

Damen was walking backwards towards his bedroom. At least, he thought this was the direction, but somehow it seemed as if someone had moved all the furniture just to pose another hurdle before he could finally get Laurent naked and panting under him.

Tonight, Laurent had taken him out to dinner and then the theater and it had been perfect. It had been their fourth official date and although they had finished date number three with very satisfying orgasms on both ends, they hadn't had penetrative sex yet or seen each other naked or touched each other's cocks.

But it seemed as if this would change soon. Gods, Damen hoped so.

Laurent stumbled into him, tripping over something on the floor. Damen wrapped his arms around him and kissed him again. " _Fuck_ , I want you."

"You have me. But really, I would prefer a bed for these activities, if you don't mind." Laurent's teeth gleamed white when he grinned, and Damen laughed.

"And then he has standards. Unbelievable," he teased, and Laurent bit his collarbone. "I don't know about that. I mean I'm going out with you, don't I?" The blonde's breath was hot against his throat when he spoke the words and Damen shuddered. "My _standards_ , as you call them, can't be _that_ high."

He had to draw him back in. He pressed their mouths together and traced Laurent's bottom lip with his tongue.

"I assure you, I can live up to your standards just fine," he murmured and pressed his hips against Laurent's. The blond gasped against his lips just as Damen bumped against his door. He felt the edge of the doorway dig into his arm. He blindly fumbled in the dark and finally found the doorhandle. Pushing open his bedroom door, he flickered on the soft night light before dragging Laurent back in.

They exchanged heated kisses until Damen felt the edge of the bed against his legs. Laurent took a step back.

"Strip."

Damen felt the heat rush through him. It made him dizzy with want and he needed to suck in some steadying breaths before he could bring his hands to do Laurent's bidding. He shed his suit jacket, then the tie and started opening the buttons of his shirt while toeing his socks off. He unbuckled his belt and lifted his gaze to Laurent's face. The blond man was standing there and watching him closely. His pupils were blown, and a lovely flush crept up his neck. Damen wanted to know how far down the color would spread. Well, he was about to find out.

He shoved his underwear and trousers down in one fluid movement and then stepped out of them. Laurent's eyes stayed fixed on his face for a moment longer and then he slowly dragged his gaze all over Damen's body. It felt almost like a caress. Damen wasn't self-conscious at all, so he just let him look.

And look Laurent did. When he looked at Damen's cock, more than halfway to full hardness, he licked his lips and took a step forward. And then another, until he was so close that Damen dropped down onto the edge of his bed. Laurent nudged one knee between his legs and kissed him fervently.

Damen couldn't keep his desire in check anymore. He divested Laurent of his jacket, his tie and when the buttons of his shirt proved to be much more stubborn to handle than his own had been, he just ripped the two sides apart. Laurent gasped loudly and then drew back an inch. "So impatient. That was fucking expensive, you brute," he said, but it sounded fond almost adoring.

Damen chuckled. "I'll buy you a new one. Get your trousers off or I'll have to rip them too."

Laurent shook his head but drew back and stood again to peel the fabric from his long legs. "I have no idea why this neandertal behavior is so hot. Maybe because you actually _could_ rip my trousers if you wanted."

Damen laughed, but it was breathless, and every sound eluded him when he finally saw Laurent in all his naked glory. Damn, the man was gorgeous. He had to get his hands back onto that pale skin and preferably his mouth too. Laurent however, seemed to have other ideas. He stepped closer and then sank to his knees between Damen's spread thighs.

"Your cock really is enormous." He observed and all Damen could do was nod his head weakly. Because wasn't that a picture. Laurent on his knees, his mouth only inches from Damen's cock. "Best to get acquainted with every inch before you're going to fuck me with this monstrosity." And then his lips were on him.

Damen's chuckle came out more like a mangled moan and Laurent didn't waste any time to take him further down. He had both his hands on Damen's hips, as if to keep him from fucking in too deep. But he needn't have worried. Damen knew all the draw backs a size like his could have and he had perfected his self-control in all his countless _escapades_ , as his brother would call them.

He really didn't want to think about Kastor now, not with Laurent's soft, pink lips stretching around him.

The blond breathed through his nose, steady, deep breaths and descended further before starting to bob his head. Damen bit his lips very hard. Laurent knew what he was doing and although he wasn't even close to swallowing Damen's whole cock, it felt heavenly. Slowly, torturously Laurent pulled back up, until he could suckle on Damen's head.

"Damn, Laurent. That's really good." He couldn't be held accountable for his vocabulary. Whoever wanted to mock him for the obvious lack of eloquence never had had Laurent Leblanc on his knees sucking his cock like it was candy.

The blond head descended again, this time even further. Damen felt his muscles tense with the effort it cost him to stay still. He really wanted to bury his hand in those blond locks, hold Laurent's head still and fuck his mouth because _fuck_ , Laurent was _good_ at this.

When he pulled off with a plop, Damen whined from the loss. Laurent smirked up to him. His lips were swollen, and he wiped his chin to get rid of the saliva and precum dribbling down. Then he licked the whole length once more just to say, "You should really fuck me now."

Damen nodded fervently. That was an _exceedingly_ good idea. Brilliant even. He practically threw Laurent face down onto the mattress. "Easier that way," he said when Laurent looked over his shoulder questioningly.

Damen leaned over him and kissed him slow and sensual. "Gonna make this good. Wanted you for so long."

"Not that long. You broke up with Jokaste a month ago," Laurent replied before getting up on his hands and knees under Damen.

"You have no idea. I wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you in our dinner room. Jokaste was not happy with me." He sat back while he was talking and had to squeeze the base of his cock to stop from coming right then. Because _fucking fuck_ , Laurent on his hands and knees in his bed was even better than he had imagined.

"Goodness, that should be illegal," Damen breathed. His eyes roaming from Laurent's shoulders down his pale back over his absolute miracle of an ass and then these thighs. He was close to tears over the perfection before him.

"What?"

"You. You should see yourself. That can't be real. You have to be from another world."

Laurent arched his back and that put his ass on display just right. It was perfect. "Fuck me already."

Damen nodded hastily and reached for the lube in his bedside table. "Later, I'm going to eat your ass until you come on my tongue."

"Less talking more doing, Damianos. I'm waiting." Laurent sounded breathless and impatient. It made Damen smile. He coated his fingers and circled the tight pucker of Laurent's asshole, before sinking one finger in.

" _Yes_." The blond was pushing back against him and Damen reverently caressed his free hand over the jumping muscles in his back. This was a _view_.

He slowly fucked Laurent with one finger, before adding a second one and scissoring them immediately. "Beautiful. You're taking them so good."

Something like a moan broke from Laurent's lips. He pushed back again and Damen bit his asscheek. "Stop being so impatient. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, except if you make me wait any longer and I'm going to explode." Laurent snarled and threw a glare over his shoulder. "Give me more already."

"Bossy. I should have known." Damen rolled his eyes fondly but added a third finger and crooked them.

"Yes. _Yes_ , just there," Laurent hissed. He had the sheets clutched in his fingers and his head thrown back, which provided a lovely view of his throat. Damen wanted to bury his teeth in the soft skin there. He wanted to suck a bruise in the pale flesh.

He added a fourth finger, necessary with his girth, otherwise it wouldn't be pleasurable. He had enough experience to know this. "Almost there."

It was more for his own benefit, because he was painfully hard. His cock flushed and throbbing and he was so desperate to finally fuck Laurent that he felt dizzy with it.

"I'm ready. I'm ready. Fuck me now." Laurent panted out and Damen believed him. He pulled his fingers out, rolled a condom over his length and lubed himself up. He lined up and then leaned over Laurent's back to press a kiss to the top of his spine. Then the blond was already pushing back and Damen felt the head of his cock breach his rim.

"Fuck, _Laurent_."

"You're too slow."

Damen felt almost hysterical laugher bubble up inside him, but then Laurent pressed back and more of his length was suddenly engulfed by _tight, hot, wet-_.

And his brain shut down. He pressed forward slowly, and Laurent gasped. "Yes, finally. More, Damen."

He obeyed, saw no reason not to, but slowed even further, when Laurent tensed for a second. He held still and kissed his shoulder, caressing one hand over the blonde's side while murmuring, "Good, so good for me. You're incredible. Just like that. Just a little more."

Laurent groaned again and relaxed. Damen deemed it safe enough to slide in further. "Almost there. You're taking it so well. Beautiful, so beautiful." He was babbling, but it seemed to calm Laurent down and that was even better. When he was flush with Laurent's ass, he gave them both time to adjust. His head was spinning, the hand pressing into the mattress beside Laurent's was holding his weight while the other one petted the other man.

"Move. Please." Laurent's voice sounded out of control and that was more than Damen had anticipated. The blond was never out of control. But now he sounded _wrecked_.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," he whispered and started rocking into the tight heat. It felt incredible and the way Laurent's body moved beneath him was so hot, he lost all control over the noises escaping him.

"Good, so good, Laurent." He pressed the words into the sweaty skin of Laurent's neck. "Fuck."

Laurent was gasping for breath under him and Damen sat back and gripped his hips. He sped up a bit and the blond moaned and tightened around him. "Fuck yes."

Damen knew he had found his prostate. He grinned for a second, before Laurent's insides gripped him even tighter and he needed all his concentration to not come right then.

He drew out further, staring down at the sight of seeing himself appearing out of Laurent's hole and then he pushed back in. He spread Laurent's cheeks to see even more and Laurent gasped and let his arms drop onto his elbows. Damen bit his lips. The view almost killing him. He pulled almost all the way out and fucked back inside. "Good?"

His speed picking up even more when Laurent only moaned an affirmative. "I'm going to come, Damen."

He stilled and pulled out completely, before flipping Laurent onto his back.

"Want to see your face," he explained before pushing back in. The blond immediately clung to his shoulders and threw his head back. Finally, Damen could kiss him without an awkward angle, and he made full use of it. He rutted into Laurent while pushing his tongue into the slick heat of his mouth and getting a taste of him.

The sting on his shoulders from Laurent's fingernails only added to his pleasure and he brought one hand between them to stroke Laurent in time with his trusts. He felt him tightening up around him and then Laurent wrenched his lips away and moaned low in his throat, before coming all over Damen's fist. He pushed back in two more times and then the orgasm washed over him too. "Gods, _Laurent_." He buried his face in the pale, long neck and just gulped down air.

Trembling fingers came up to his hair and brushed his curls back from his forehead.

He needed all his strength to not just collapse on the blond beauty under him, he didn't want to crush him after all. Groaning he pulled out and rolled over while discarding of the condom.

They lay beside each other, both still breathing hard. Damen reached his hand out and entangled their fingers.

"That was fucking spectacular." Damen rolled onto his side to watch Laurent's face. The blond hand his eyes closed, but a smile played over his lips.

"Yes. You could say that. We should do that again," Laurent agreed and Damen couldn't resist the urge to press another kiss on his lips.

"You're absolutely right. We should."

Laurent laughed and rolled him onto his back to lean over him and kiss him slow and unhurried. "We should do that every night."

Damen raised an eyebrow. "Only every night?"

Now the blond stared down at him with a raised eyebrow. "You need to think about my poor ass. I'm not sure I can sit down tomorrow without thinking about this."

"Not dissuasive. Not at all." Damen grinned and pulled him over his body.


End file.
